Alan Stretton
|death_date = |birth_place = Melbourne Victoria, Australia |death_place = Batemans Bay, New South Wales, Australia |allegiance = |serviceyears = 1940–1978 |rank = Major General |branch = Australian Army |commands = |unit = |battles = Second World War Korean War Vietnam War |awards = Officer of the Order of Australia Commander of the Order of the British Empire }} Major General Alan Bishop Stretton, (30 September 1922 26 October 2012) was a senior Australian Army officer. Stretton was born in 1922 in Melbourne.STRETTON, Alan Bishop, Who's Who in Australasia and the Far East, Melrose Press, 1989, p.531 He came to public prominence through his work in charge of cleanup efforts at Darwin in the aftermath of Cyclone Tracy on Christmas Day 1974. As head of the National Disasters Organisation he managed the evacuation of 35,000 people in six days, including loading a jumbo jet with 769 passengers, then a record for the most people aloft in the one aircraft. Early years Stretton was educated at Caulfield Grammar School"His Hobby— Alan Stretton with his fantail pigeons at the exhibition of hobbies held at the Caulfield Grammar School yesterday", The Argus, Tuesday, 9 December 1930, p.5. and Scotch College, Melbourne. After graduating from the Royal Military College, Duntroon, he began his military career serving with the 2/9th Battalion during the Second World War.Wallace Crouch (31 December 1974) Darwin's Dictator for a week, The Sydney Morning Herald, p.4Dickens 2005, p. x. Military career Stretton served in the army from 1940 to 1978. In World War II he served as a platoon commander in the 2/9 Battalion. In 1946 and 1947 he played 16 games of Australian rules football in the Victorian Football League with St Kilda, after arriving at the club from Duntroon.Gossip from League Clubs, The Argus (Melbourne), 10 May 1946, p.15. Alan Stretton, who will play at centre half-back for St Kilda, gained valuable experience at Royal Military College at Duntroon. He is 6ft lin and weighs 14st 10lb. In the Korean War he served in the 1st Battalion from 1954 to 1955. He was awarded the MBE (Military) on 13 December 1955. In Malaya he served as the commanding officer of the Australian battalion (1961–63). On 12 June 1965 he was awarded the OBE (Military). He served three tours during the Vietnam War, in 1962, 1966 and 1967. He was Director of administrative planning at headquarters (1966–69), and from 1969 to 1970 he was chief of staff of the Australian forces. On 8 January 1971 was awarded the CBE (Military) for his Vietnam service. In 1970 the South Vietnamese government awarded him its DSO and in 1973 the US awarded him the Bronze Star. During his time in Malaya and Vietnam, without attending a lecture, he studied by correspondence from the jungle and graduated LLB from Queensland University in 1966. He was admitted as a barrister in the New South Wales and High Courts in 1969. He became a brigadier in 1971 and from 1972 to 1974 was deputy director (military) of the Joint Intelligence Organisation and member of the National Intelligence Committee. Cyclone Tracey and post-military He was jointly named the 1975 Australian of the Year, with Sir John Cornforth. He wrote "The Furious Days: The Relief of Darwin" (1976) and "Soldier in the Storm" (1978), retiring from public life in 1978. He practised law in Canberra until aged in his 70s. In 1999, in only his second visit to the city of Darwin since Cyclone Tracy, he presented his insignia as an Officer in the Order of Australia, and his award as Australian of the Year, to the people of Darwin. In 2003 he publicly criticised the Australian Government's policy of involvement with the 2003 Invasion of Iraq, in an open letter in which he stated: "The alleged connection between Saddam Hussein and al-Qa'ida is ludicrous." He died on 26 October 2012 at Batemans Bay Hospital in New South Wales, aged 90. John Thistleton (29 October 2012) Vale Major-General Alan Stretton, The Canberra Times. List of honours Although in 1970 the South Vietnamese government awarded him its DSO, and in 1973 the US awarded him the Bronze Star, for some reason these do not appear in the 1987 portrait. Notes References * Category:1922 births Category:2012 deaths Category:People educated at Scotch College, Melbourne Category:People educated at Caulfield Grammar School Category:Australian Army officers Category:Australian generals Category:Australian military personnel of the Vietnam War Category:Australian military personnel of the Korean War Category:Australian military personnel of World War II Category:Commanders of the Order of the British Empire Category:Royal Military College, Duntroon graduates Category:Officers of the Order of Australia Category:Australian of the Year Award winners Category:Australian rules footballers from Victoria (Australia) Category:St Kilda Football Club players